No Time
by Dede42
Summary: Bela wasn't always a thief, but after being sexually abused by her parents, she was desperate for freedom, and now she's about to pay the price.


Supernatural: No Time

A/N: Well, we're getting close to the end and this will give you an idea of why Bela is the way she is. This comes from research and theories about why she wanted her parents dead, and I strongly suspect that she had been sexually abused by her father when she was a kid based on the few flashbacks that we've seen of her in the next story. Like I said before, this is a theory that I came up with, and it might not be entirely right. Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or from _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **NO TIME**

" _Be not over much wicked, neither be thou foolish: why shouldest thou die before thy time_ _?"_

 _Ecclesiastes 7:17_

Bela Talbot had always prided the fact that she could get herself out of _any_ mess without help from _anyone_ , and yet, here she was, pacing the floor of the luxurious motel room she was staying in, clutching a glass of Scotch tightly in one hand. She'd never planned on being a thief, hell not even a _great_ thief…no when she grew up, she'd wanted to be either a famous actress or even a famous ballet dancer.

Sadly, the day she turned twelve was the day that those dreams died.

* * *

 _Abigail "Abby" Burke just had her first ever sleepover and had just seen off the last of her friends off before going back inside the mansion she and her parents called home. She was surprised to find her parents waiting in the front foyer with oddly cold expressions on their faces._

" _Is something wrong?" she'd asked, feeling uneasy with how her parents were looking at her, especially how her_ father _was looking at her._

" _Oh, nothing's wrong, dear," her mother answered, smiling in a way that didn't reach her eyes. "Now that you're twelve and you've started_ developing _, your father and I feel that it's time for you to begin learning the most important family traditions and be educated in things that you won't be taught in school."_

" _What kind of things?" Abby asked, unsure of all of this._

" _Oh you'll see soon enough, Abigail," her father had promised, "you'll see soon enough."_

* * *

Bela tried to shove the memories away, but they wouldn't stay buried anymore. She _had_ seen, and it'd been _horrible_. The _traditions_ her mother had mentioned weren't traditional at all, but it was claimed that _all_ female members of the Burke family went through it once they were twelve years old.

In less than a week, she – _Abby_ – had lost her innocence and it went on like this for the next two years. She'd tried to ask for help, but either no one believed her _or_ they believed the lies that their parents fed them whenever the questions were asked about her claims of being sexually abused.

When she was fourteen, she'd been home alone and had retreated to the backyard to sit on her swing seat, and that had been when she met _the girl_.

* * *

 _Abigail sat on the swing, slowly rocking and forth, and she wept. Her parents were out to attend to some business, and the urge to run away was great, but she knew that it wouldn't do any good since she'd already tried once before and it hadn't ended well._

' _They're my_ parents _,' she thought sourly, 'they_ shouldn't _be doing this to me.'_

" _They're horrible, aren't they?" a girl's voice asked, and Abby looked up, surprised to see a small, blonde-haired girl sit down in the swing next to her. "Your parents shouldn't be allowed to get away with something like this," she added thoughtfully._

 _Abby nodded and looked away. "They_ shouldn't _, but they have been for_ two years _, and they won't stop. Not_ ever _."_

" _I bet you wish that they were dead," the little girl said slyly and Abby looked back at her, startled. "I_ _can take care of them for you," she added. "And it won't even cost you anything…for_ ten whole years _."_

" _You would do that for me?" Abby asked._

 _The little girl nodded. "Of course…once they're dead, you'll get the_ entire _family fortune all to yourself, and you'll be freed of them_ forever _."_

 _Abby didn't know what to say, this was a dream come true, and so what if she didn't have to pay for ten years, it was worth it. "Okay," she answered. "Kill them, please."_

" _Ok," the little girl agreed and her eyes flashed red as she planted a kiss on Abby's mouth, surprising her. "See you in ten years, honey." And she disappeared._

* * *

After that, she'd received word that her parents had died in a traffic accident, due to the brakes failing. An uncle was set up as her guardian until she turned eighteen and she got the entire Burke family fortune. She dropped out of school after that, recreated her life as Bela Talbot, and had dived into the supernatural world, stealing and selling occult items to the highest bidder.

It was last year, when Bela was communicating with the spirits to locate a certain item, that one of them remarked that the hellhounds were coming to drag her soul down to hell within a year; when she asked what the spirit meant, it advised her to look up crossroad demons and deals, and she had.

What Bela discovered about what happen to those who make deals with demons after ten years, she panicked and began searching for a means to get out of her deal, 'cause she didn't want to die or become a chew toy for some overgrown pit bull. It was after her first encounter with the Winchesters that she learned that they owned a unique gun…one that could kill _any_ supernatural creature, including demons.

So, when she next crossed paths with the Winchesters during the ghost ship case, she'd searched the house that they'd been staying in when they were getting ready for the party, but she hadn't been able to find the gun, and later, when getting the items needed to summon the brother of the ghost, she searched the trunk of the Impala and had found the gun, but she hadn't been able to take it then.

Bela thought that she wouldn't get another chance and that she was going to end up in hell, when Dean called her for help in obtaining some dream root so that they could rescue Bobby, and she saw a new chance in getting the gun. After blowing the Winchesters off long enough to obtain some of the dream root, she showed up at the motel and felt some pleasure in the Winchesters' startled expressions.

It was the presence of the BAU that _almost_ screwed up her plans and she was certain that she wouldn't be left alone in the room with the safe long enough to grab the gun and bolt, but then she got her chance when the Winchesters, Bobby, and the BAU were busy with closing up the case. So when they all were out of the motel at one point, Bela broke into the safe, grabbed the gun, shut the safe, and left.

That'd been six months ago, and now Bela was facing a new problem. She'd found both Lilith and another demon that called himself Crowley, and presented them the Colt with the hope that they would let him out of her deal.

They didn't let her out of her deal…instead they gave her a different option, and if she did it before her time was up, she would be freed of her deal.

' _Easier said then done,'_ Bela thought sourly, downing her drink in one gulp, coughed, and then poured herself another shot of Scotch. _'If I go_ anywhere _near the Winchesters, they'll kill me when they see that I don't have the Colt anymore, but if I don't…'_ she sighed. "I'm _so_ screwed," she declared and downed her drink a second time.

Bela was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and there was only two ways for her to get out of it, and she didn't like _either_ way.

* * *

A/N: I feel sorry for Bela, but in some ways, she brought this on herself when she stole the Colt from the Winchesters. R&R everyone!


End file.
